Intro 1 Amaya
by Akira Za Bokkaku
Summary: Amaya is new at being in a three team, and was usually given solo missions. She is a medic ninja and is on a mission to make sure that her companions are to take the tests and pass. This is an intro to Amaya i will post the character sheet later.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro to Amaya**

Nothingness filled my head as if I had one. Of course, I do, but nothing would come through. I obey my commands from the Mist as they are spurted out, and I agree to listen to another. I feel no sorrow, nor sympathy, nor pity for those I am about to condemn. Two people I travel with, plus one more, to me they are a hindrance. My so-called friends are to join a test I have already taken. However, I was forced to accompany them, but now I am happy. They gave me strict order to accompany them for the test, not for the travel. So now, It is getting dark and it is raining. I am in Kohono sitting at a ramen shop, eating a bowl of ramen listening to the pitter patter of the rain. "Who cares if they are pissed off that I left four hours before them," I thought as I left the little shop to get an apartment to stay at.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters.**

**Author: Hope you guys like how it's written, other than the first, short one. **

The night swallowed the building as the wind began to sway, and the rain began to run non-stop as the figure moved toward the open doors of the apartment complex. It was not big, nor small, but convenient for any guest, or citizen to stay at. Then, again the lady at the front desk seemed a little clumsy. She moves with caution, and yet, fails to finish her task, but finishes it sooner or later. THe figure shuffled a little bit in agitation.

"Hello miss, how may I..."

"I would like a room that is big enough for four, my companions are coming later. Probably, four or five hours from now." interrupted the girl.

"Well, what is your name and your name of your companions, an-d I'll get you the keys, just sign this and pay the a-amount." stuttered the nervous employee.

"Alright...here." replied the girl as she began to scribble on the paper. Then, she put her hand out in her pocket to bring out a bag, reached in to bring out the money necessary, only to drop the money in front of the desk.

"Ok...Amaya, here's your key for ro--om 32 and your papers, an--nd have a nice day." Smiled the lady, while grabbing the money, counting it, and putting it in the cash register.

"Thanks, oh and don't tell anyone I'm here until my companions arrive, it gets annoying when people ask me where I'm from and stare. " replied Amaya with a long tired look on her face as she walked up to here room with her stuff. The wood began to creak as she took every step like it was following her.

"Ok..." yelled the lady.

**Hallway up the Stairs**

"Man, why do I have to take care of some weaklings, anyway? I know it's an order, but why do I have to, they can't even walk on water, without falling in, and there stats are horrible. I bet their teacher, is weak too. I'll make sure there ready for the test. So far the only thing that I hate is small places. I can't seem to get that image out of my head." thought Amaya as her hand grabbed her sweaty forehead.

"I better get to the room" thought Amaya. She finally reached here room and took out the key, and opened the door. The door closed, and her bag dropped on the floor with a thud. She laid down on her back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. Only to hear couple of foot steps outside mixed with the pitter patter of the rain.

**Outside of Apartment Complex**

"Hey have you heard from the 5th Hokage, yet? asked Choji trying not to get wet

"Yeah, she told me to see if the people from the mist came here,yet. More troublesome work, and plus she told me to see right now, in the rain." replied Shikamaru " Man, why do I have to be the one that has to check if their here?"

"Ha, that just like you Shikamaru." laughed Choji as he was putting a coat on.

They both walked down to the apartment complex and went inside.

"Excuse me Miss, but have you seen or did anyone from the mist get a room here?" asked Shikamaru,

"No one has checked into to any of the rooms, yet, but when they come I will call." Smiled the lady.

"Ok, thanks" sighed Shikamaru moving toward the exit. "Now I have to spend the rest of my day looking for these guy to see if they have their registration, man, how troublesome. I just wanted to relax."

"Hey, lets go to the gate to see if the guards seen anyone come through, so we can go back later and not get soaked and wet." stated Choji.

"We are already soaked... oh, well I rather go back home. Ok, then" replied Shikamaru.

They walked down to the gate and asked the guards if any one came in. Which someone did wearing a mist headband.

" Che , either that person is hiding and doesn't want us to find him, or someone is lying that the person isn't there." said Shikamaru after he said his good bye to Choji, as he went back to his house.

"I'll look tomorrow when the rain dies down. Another day, wasted." Thought Shikamaru.

**Back at Room 32**

" Ah, shit... my stomach hurts, dammit, and my head feels like it is about to explode." groaned Amaya curling into a ball, clutching her stomach, and gripping her forehead. " This happened a couple of days ago...it went down a few days ago."

Amaya sat there in pain, for a couple of minutes, the rush released it's hold and simmered down. Amaya got up on her feet, however gravity seemed to hold her down. Effort fully, limping to the bathroom, turning the faucet on and the water rushed forward. Running through her hands, splashed some cold water. Amaya lifted the water to her face, and twisted the faucet off. She grabbed the towel on the hook and wiped off the excess water. "For some reason I can't sleep, it gets annoying" Said Amaya drowsily, when she slugged all the way back to bed lay down.

"I better get myself a one room because they are going to rip me to shreds for leaving them...I'll change it tomorrow." thought Amaya getting up to take off her forehead protector, and walked to the door. "I bet I can get something to eat that can help me fall asleep. That is never gonna happen, unless I use a temporary sleep jutsu. I try that after I eat, I wonder if they have any good restaurants here?"

"Hello. miss." said the lady, whom right now was a nervous wreak after some other costumers left a big mess.

"Hi, I'm leaving for a bit and I won't be back for a little while. Um...When I come back I am going to change my room into a single room. I am going to keep the other room. However, when my companions arrive, the 4 room is theirs." Stated Amaya.

"Ah...I'l--l do that right away, when you comeback it will be here." Stuttered the lady.

"..."

**Next day**

The rain quieted down, as morning popped up between the trees. Birds chirping from every direction. Everything seemed wel...

"HA HA! HA HA!" cheered a man slamming a cup of beer on the table.

"Hey, Kazuki why are you so cheerful today, Kazuki?" chuckled Watashi walking in.

"Guess what, Watashi!"

What...?"

"Some girl came by yesterday, and ate a lot of my barbecue. She had to pay about 100,000 yen when I counted it all up!" smirked Kazuki." She paid all of it, without hesitation of running away!"

"Wow, usually I'm not that cruel, you let a little girl pay all that. Right now, your happy."said Watashi in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, business is business, she liked the food, and I'm getting money" said Kazuki lifting his shoulders and hands in the air.

"Who was the girl anyway?" asked Watashi.

"I don't know..I know she wasn't around here..but she said her name was...dammit, I forgot! Only thing I know is that she has black hair, brown eyes, and ... well, I'll just tell you what happened" Exclaimed Kazuki scratching his head.

---Flashback---

"Welcome, Miss, and how may I help you?" said Kazuki.

"I will like 7 big dishes of barbecue, and 2 more of the chefs specials." Replied Amaya, putting her hand on her chin to rest.

"Ah, are you sure miss the dishes are quite big?"

"My name is Amaya, and I am sure." stated Amaya turning her head slightly facing Kazuki.

"Ok"

As soon as the plates arrived, barbecue and dishes of vegtable disappeared, in a blink of an eye.

"Um, Mis-- Ah... Amaya I think you should slow down. You can get a stomach ache." sweated Kazuki.

"What do you mean?, I don't get food stomach aches at all."

"Well, if you eat too much your stomach might no handle it and...ah, never mind" gave up Kazuki itching his head. Amaya still eating the food that is above consumption of any normal person. "How much can this girl eat, I mean yah she eats not disgustingly way, but a she eats fast not making a mess." Thought Kazuki. " Man, I wonder how much food i have left,...I better get some more supples tomorrow...

"How much is it?" questioned amaya.

"!.. how much what?"

"The check." said amaya in a low tone.

"Oh it's...100,000 yen" stated Kazuki.

Lifting her arm, amaya lifted a small like bag and took out some bills.

"Here you go."

"Uh thanks" said Kazuki.

Amaya got up and walked slowly to the exit, and waved with out turning.

"I can't believe she didn't flinch on how much the money was."

Flashback ends

"I also forgot her name, what was it again, god!" flustered Kazuki.

"Ha ha, dumb as every, Kazuki!!" laughed Watashi.

"What did you say..." glared Kazuki lifting his arms ready to attack his victim" I'm gonna..."

**Near the Gate**

"Man, that girl is going to get it!" yelled a boy with short hair and a mist head band around his shoulder. Shredding the dust into the air and causing few towns people to cough.

"Calm down, teacher isn't going to be happy" told another guy with glasses and some hair over his face.

"I don't care, If he's mad that girl is going to get it!" roared the boy.

"Ken!"

"Ah! Teacher... I di--dn't see ya there." stuttered Ken.

"he he...now who's scared" snickered Kohaku.

"Shut Up!" yelled Ken raising his first. He ran toward Kohaku trying to grab his neck.

"Wha! What did I do to you!" panicked Kohaku running away for his predator.

"What am I going to do with these two?" sighed Takeshi.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Kohaku as his neck was caught.

**In new Room at apartment complex.**

**"**Ah crap, their here." Groaned Amaya putting down a fully loaded balck notebook in a drawer. "...Let the training begin" grinned Amaya.

**Author: hoped you liked the story, tell me if I missed anything or need to work on in the reviews, I will post a new chapter the when I have some new ideas or when I have some free time.(Kazuki, and Watashi are just minor characters that are not in Naruto that I made up.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.**


End file.
